brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dan67/Gold Wolf-Dawn of a Monster issue 1
With the Resistance movement Destoryed and the Ark being slowly repaired, Ark Security Forces Detained a Feral X-Resistance Member from the wreckage of one of the pelgos. Sentenced for life the stranger begins to accept his faith but that all Changed in a Dream, A Dream to not go through deathrow but through Revenge and to do that the stranger must break into the Founders tower and kill the People who Imprisoned him in the first place. 8:30am:Consult with Prisoner Guard1: "Rise and Shine sleeping beauty, Someone wants to have a chat with you" The Stranger: out of bed and is cuffed by the Ark security Guard Leaving his cell Guard1: "You Don't seem to talk at all like the other inmates, so what makes you so special?" The Stranger: Ark Security Guard and Ignores his question Guard1: "For once i might get use to you, the first prisoner to make my job a whole lot easier" (Grins) Guard1: "Okay Bug he's your responsiblity now, he doesn't talk and doesn't give anyone a Hard time just make sure the meeting between him and Captain Clinton Mokoena go well okay" Bug: the stranger's arm and shoves him into the room "Captain Your Guest is here" Captain Clinton Mokoena: "Do you have a name?" The Stranger: "Renkata why do you want to know that Captain!" (Curious) Captain Clinton Mokoena: "Well, Renkata can you tell me why you were in one of the pelgos" Renkata: "Trying To Find a Cure Because Everynight i loose controle of my body and mind, Forced against my Will To Kill Men, Women, Children and animales...When the Sun Rises i Wake up with Blood on my teeth, Blood From those that i didn't really mean to kill" Captain Clinton Mokoena: "Well there is Something wrong with you, According to Ark Police Records it says here that you killed Multiple Police Units in almost the entire District Area and Neighbors called in the "F.I.S.T" to Detain you after the district saying that they Don't feel safe about having you on the Ark" Renkata:"IT WASN'T MY FUCKING FAULT I COULDN'T DO FUCKING SHIT ABOUT IT!!!" Captain Clinton Mokoena: "Now Hold on Renkata just because i said that doesn't mean it's your Fault at all F.I.S.T only Detained you so you wouldn't Harm anymore People in that Certain District, Anyways we're Done here get some rest and we'll talk more tommorrow...Does that Sound good?" Renkata: head downwards Captain Clinton Mokoena:"Bug Escort Renkata back to his cell and this time don't shove him, I'm want him in a Good mood for our next Chat" Bug: "Yes Captain, Renkata report back to your cell" Renkata: back to his cell and Bug closes the cell door after He Enters it Page 2: The Breakout After Today's Chat Renkata sleeps through his everyday misery in his Cell, but as the story goes he decides when he is Contacted from beyond the Nexus of Dreams. Unknown Voice: "Renkata...Renkata wake up, Don't Cry my Tortured Friend Your Life is Not Over you still have a Chance to Claim your freedom" Renkata: "What who are you...Why are you here!?!" Unknown Voice: "Calm yourself my child, Breath in and Breath out" (Possesses Renkata) 11:52pm-Prison Breakout Ark Intercomm: "Cell block 7 breached Code Red" Guard1: "What the Fuck now the bastard is giving me a hard time now after months of him being imprisoned" Guard2: "Hands behind your head...NOW!!...(Cocks Kalt handgun) I'm Warning you Motherfucker!" Renkata: "No...It's you should be a afraid of Me! (Pounces on Guard2 with Brute force) Guard3: "What's going on here (Sprinting down first corridor and follows bloodtrail leading to Guard2's Deadbody) Guard3: "Holy Shit, We have Man Down in one of the corridors all units find the fugtive and take him down" Renkata: "Finally after months stuck in this Hell, I get my wish to leave this Fucking place" (Wallhops out the nearest window of the prison) Shield Member: "Go Go Go, We're outside of the prison and are catching up with you over" Guard3: "Shield what the Fuck!?!" Shield Member: "Don't Ask Questions Officer we'll handle this Punk, do you know were the Fugitive went?" Guard3:"Uhh...No but i found a Dead cop so i'm guessing he's Armed and Dangerous" Shield Member: "That's all We need to known, It seems Renkata wants freedom but all he's going to get is a bullet to the head" Renkata: "Fresh cold air and the Moon it's still beautiful after the reconstruction of the Ark" Unknown Voice: "We know now focus my child this Quest for Revenge is Not Over it's only just getting started" Renkata: "oh right...Can i have controle of my body now" Unknown Voice: "Sure my Child, the threat is not near now enjoy your freedom while it lasts" Page 3: Security Disappointment Category:Blog posts